Rocking Around the Christmas Tree
by DelphieKat
Summary: A Christmas FanFiction... AJ is reported missing, a couple of days before Christmas… But which AJ are we talking about, the little one or the admiral?


_**Rocking Around the Christmas Tree**_

Author: DelphieKat  
Rating: G  
Classification: vignette, angst, romance (just a little)  
Spoilers: Season 9, right after "Pulse Rate"

Summary: AJ is reported missing, a couple of days before Christmas. But which AJ are we talking about, the little one or the admiral???

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own theses characters, they belong to DPB, etc.

Author's Notes: I read Fanfics for quite a while now, but I'd never dare to try to write one, but with this week's episode, I really wanted to do something. I know I'm not really nice to Bud and Harriet, with all they suffered, but believe me, I wouldn't write a Christmas story that doesn't end well. By the way, Elliot the Dragon really exists.

Thank you so much Andrea and Beth for your inspiration with your wonderful fics!

Andrea, I'm so grateful for all the suggestions you made for this story. All the remaining mistakes are mine, sorry!

* * *

1923 Zulu  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia

Tiny snowflakes were dancing in the sky, being the first sign that Christmas was only one week away. The bullpen was very busy as everyone wanted to leave early on this Friday night, either to go shopping for presents or simply to return safely back home before the announced storm would begin. Mac had gone to Norfolk with Bud to get the testimony from Commander Benton in the Corday case. Harm's desk was surrounded by all the Imes cases he didn't have time to go through since he was back on duty. Harriet was trying to manage the calls from three different phones for the USO Christmas dinner in Bagdad and the admiral was discussing with PO Coates what he and Meredith really wanted for their wedding.

Between two calls, Harriet saw Ms Janson and Little AJ as they were crossing the doors of the bullpen. AJ's babysitter told Harriet that she had to leave because her mother needed her for some medical reason, but she took the precaution to bring AJ's favorite toys and his snowsuit in his backpack, so he could be quiet until the day was finished. Harriet installed her son in Bud's office, making sure to keep the door open to keep an eye on him, before letting go a deep sigh as her three phones rang at the exact same time.

* * *

0356 Zulu  
Roberts' residence

Harriet was relieved to be home. She had had to convince a famous Spanish star that she could not bring her 26 poodles to the party and had also informed the catering that 6 courses for the dinner were okay, they didn't need to invent three types of salad and five desserts. She was also grateful to Bud. It was already late when he had come back from Norfolk, but he had taken AJ to bed with him, so the little boy wouldn't have to sleep in his chair. She just thought it was weird that he had forgotten Elliot, the plush dragon AJ loved so much.

Bud was already asleep when the young lady entered the house. She kissed Jimmy goodnight in his bedroom and noticed a light in AJ's room. She mockingly threatened him that Santa Claus wouldn't bring any gifts if he were not asleep, but when she opened the door, there was nobody in the room. 'I thought he hadn't had nightmares for weeks,' Harriet thought. So she turned back to her bedroom to find Bud in their bed, alone.

"Honey, where's AJ?" she asked Bud, fear creeping into her voice.

"He's sleeping over at Ms Janson's tonight, just like the last two Fridays, why?" said Bud, still half-asleep.

"No, Ms Janson came to JAG today, she had to leave, she had an emergency. Oh God, what happened to my son?" The last words were almost inaudible, as Harriet sank to her knees, crying. Bud immediately jumped to the phone and called the person that considered him his own son. Unfortunately, there was no answer on the admiral's cell phone. Bud was more lucky with the second number he dialed. A sleepy voice answered at the first ring: "Rabb."

"Commander, I'm so sorry to wake you up, but Little AJ disappeared and Harriet and I don't know what to do."

"Calm down, Bud, I'll call Mac and we'll be at your house in fifteen minutes. And Bud, we'll find him, he's going to be okay," added Harm, in a soothing voice.

* * *

0415 Zulu  
North of Union Station  
Harm's apartment

Harm called Mac at her apartment while he was putting on a pair of old blue jeans and a black wool sweater. Nobody answered the phone. 'It's no time to sleep tight, Marine,' said Harm to himself. He dialed her cell phone number and got an immediate answer: "Mackenzie."

"Mac, why didn't you pick up the phone earlier? I tried twice to reach you at home."

"It's because. I'm not home right now, Harm."

He could hear she was not comfortable talking to him right at that moment. But there would be plenty of time for discussion later; he needed her to help their friends. Was that the only reason he needed her? 'Get a grip, Hammer, your godson is more important than anything right now, don't start any discussion tonight.'

"Mac, AJ disappeared and Bud just called me. Tell me where you are and I'll pick you up in five minutes."

"Uhm, no Harm, I'll drive by myself to the Roberts' house, and I'll bring Clay with me, he might be useful if AJ has been kidnapped."

Harm frowned at the spook's name. "Don't wake him up in the middle of the night, we can still call him tomorrow morning."

"It's not really a problem, because he's. here, with me." Mac guessed more than she heard the gasp at the other end of the line and quickly added, before hanging up, "Meet you in ten at Bud's house. Bye."

* * *

0437 Zulu  
Roberts' residence

Mac's Corvette entered the driveway almost at the same moment as Harm's SUV did. The two officers and the CIA agent were welcomed by a nervous Bud before they could even reach the door. Harriet was weeping on the couch, holding the green plush Elliot in her arms. Mac sat next to her and held her tight, telling her in a soothing voice that everything was going to be okay, that her baby was going to be fine.

After Harriet related the entire story, they all decided that the best thing to do was to go back at JAG to find some hints as to where AJ might be. Harriet didn't want to be alone with Jimmy while the others were going after the kid, and Harm had an idea. He took his cell phone and hit the speed dial button, "I hope she won't kill me for that." He ignored the suspicious look he earned from Mac as a voice answered at the other end of the line. "Mattie, this time, it is my turn to need your help. I need you to keep company to a friend of mine. Some kind of babysitting. Listen, I don't know if Robin ever did babysitting, but consider this as your first task as a ward. I'll be at your house in about twenty minutes, make sure to be ready." He faced the others, excused himself and left before anybody could say a word.

* * *

1300 Zulu  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia

Harriet was sitting in Bud's chair, where she had last seen Little AJ. She looked exhausted, but didn't want to sleep until she'd have found her son. Bud was pacing endlessly in his office, scolding himself inwardly that it was his fault, that he should have taken a minute to call Harriet when he had been on the way back from Norfolk, but he hadn't wanted to disturb her and had just gone home. Webb had fallen asleep in Mac's office, curled up in her chair, and Mac and Harm were discussing in the bullpen. They had searched the entire building, there was not even a closet they could have forgotten. They had looked everywhere, from the basement to the roof, even taking a look on top of the elevator. But AJ was nowhere to be found.

The two senior attorneys' heads swiveled around as the doors opened. But instead of Little AJ, they saw Meredith Cavanaugh, concern showing on her face.

"Have you seen AJ?" the professor asked no one in particular.

They didn't have time to answer as Bud came in: "No, the babysitter brought him here yesterday, but he disappeared".

Meredith looked puzzled. "What? You son is missing, too?! AJ and I were supposed to spend the whole day together to decorate the house for Christmas, but when I came in this morning, I noticed he didn't even sleep in his bed. I can't reach his cell phone and his car is not in the driveway."

Because nobody really wanted to contact the police, Webb offered to contact his sources in the agency to check if someone heard anything, but as it was Saturday morning and the announced snowstorm had begun to blow outside, he couldn't reach anyone. A growl was suddenly heard, coming from someone's stomach. "It's mine", said Mac shyly, looking at the others. Clay headed for the kitchen to prepare some breakfast; they had been too tense all night to eat anything and their last lunch had been yesterday's dinner. Bud and Harriet returned to Bud's office, embracing each other, trying to soothe each other's anxiety, Meredith went in the Admiral's office to light a fire in the fireplace because it was getting really cold, and Harm dragged Mac into his office and closed the door. "There's a first time for everything, so why don't you tell me what's going on between you and Clay?" asked Harm, uneasy.

"Nothing I can't handle, squid." Mac avoided his gaze, "you said it yourself, it becomes disastrous when coworkers cross the line."

Harm sighed heavily. "Maybe I was wrong. Look at Bud and Harriet, they are working together, every imaginable bad luck happened to them, but they are still in love with each other, one being there for the other all the time."

Mac was very surprised by his admission. "Hey, Harm, you do know I'll always be there for you when you need me, remember, good friend?" The last words stung in Harm's heart. He needed her, but he couldn't say it, not here, not right now. He almost didn't notice as Mac continued speaking ". so, on your side, are you going to tell me who's this mysterious Mattie?"

He paraphrased her answer, "Something I can handle, jarhead."

And before she could ask any further questions, Webb opened the door, telling everyone that breakfast was ready. 'I owe you one, this time, Clay,' thought Harm, following the hungry Marine who was already heading for the kitchen.

Clay's meal was delicious. 'This guy will never stop surprising me,' thought Bud. At that moment, Harm's cell phone rang, "Rabb. Hey, Mattie, is there anything wrong?"

"I don't know, but there's this bald guy who fired you trying to bring something into this house."

Harm lifted his gaze and looked at the others, with a mysterious expression on his face, "We're coming right now. Bye." He switched off his phone and finally answered the unasked question in Harriet's face. "Everything seems okay with your kids, but there's an admiral on your porch."

* * *

1728 Zulu  
Roberts' residence

They were all sitting in the living room of the Roberts' house. Webb had fallen asleep once again, his head sprawling on Mac's shoulder, Meredith was trying to warm the admiral's fingers, Little AJ was asleep in his mother's arms, Jimmy was playing in his cradle, watched attentively by his father, and Harm and Mattie were preparing coffee for everyone.

Harriet spoke first: "With all due respect, sir, what were you thinking when you took Little AJ? We were scared to death!" She looked at her son with the love only a mother could show.

"Lieutenant, I left a note on Bud's desk, saying that we were off to get a Christmas tree, but seeing your reaction, I think nobody found it," started the admiral. "AJ came into my office and saw the little tree near the fireplace. He told me he wanted a big tree this Christmas, a real tree, not a plastic one. As I was finished, I asked him if he wanted to choose his own tree with me, and we went into the forest, not too far from here, to pick that one." The admiral was pointing at the tree leaning on the wall, fifteen inches to tall for the height of the ceiling. He continued: "But the storm set in earlier there and I was stuck in the snow. I tried to call you or Lieutenant Roberts, but my cell phone was dead. So I started a fire and we sang Christmas carols all night to stay awake. AJ was okay with his jacket, he was playing in the snow, making snowmen, but I lost my gloves and my fingers were getting cold. I was finally able to move the car, and I came here directly, where a young lady didn't even allow me to come in," said the Admiral, looking at Mattie who was just sitting down on the couch.

Meredith was the first to react: "Now that everyone is safe and sound, why don't we all decorate this Christmas tree together?"

They all agreed, relieved. When everyone was busy with the lights, the garlands and the stars, Harm took Mac aside. "Mac, listen, I think I owe you some explanations," started Harm, not sure how to continue. "Mattie lost her mother in a car accident that her drunk father caused. I met her at the aviation field when I took 'Sarah' up after being fired by the CIA. She inherited the business from her mom and I worked for her before coming back to JAG. No one is there to take care of her and I offered to become her guardian. The legal procedures are not through yet but I'm working on it."

Mac looked at the young girl, then at Harm, amazed, before she was able to pronounce a word. "Harm, are you sure." He stopped her before she could go on.

"Yes, I'm sure I want to help her, I want her to have a family, to be happy once again. Look at her, I think it's the first time I see her laughing."

Mac shook her head, "That was not what I was going to say. Are you sure you want to do this alone? Why didn't you tell me before? I would have understood."

"You were too busy with Clay, I didn't want to interfere," answered Harm, pain visible in his expressive eyes.

"You really think Clay and I are involved? Many things happened in Paraguay before you arrived, you know. He's been tortured, he was almost dead, Harm! But he saved my life and I owe him for that. The torture left some neurological damages, you probably noticed. That's why he's so sleepy, and that's the reason I was at his house yesterday night. He met the neurologist and the guy told him he would never be able to be a field agent anymore. He was devastated and didn't want to spend the evening alone. He would kill me if he knew I told you that, but I can't let that continue, you're avoiding me since you're back at JAG."

"I thought you were avoiding me, because I was part of the company." Harm took a deep breath before he could continue, "I do miss the dinners we used to have at my apartment. I do miss the friendly discussions we used to have at the office. I miss you, Sarah".

Mac started when she heard her name, even though Harm had said it almost in a whisper. "I missed you too, Harm. You told me you were married, or at least you went through the ceremony. And you still keep your distance from me. If everyone looks happy for Christmas, why can't we?" asked Mac, looking at the group around the tree, as Clay just joined them.

"Maybe we can try," said Harm in a low voice, cupping her face with his right hand, leaning in to press his lips on hers as she faced him.

Nobody noticed the lovely couple kissing tenderly under the mistletoe, except Little AJ, holding his little dragon and winking at his godparents, having his first wish already fulfilled, one week before Christmas.


End file.
